liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pix (214)
Pix, A.K.A. Experiment 214, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to take bad pictures of people. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Pix is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 214 was the 214th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to take pictures of people in which they look awful. 214 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 214's pod was one of the many experiment pods that landed in Mrs. Hasagawa's yard. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 214's pod was found by Mrs. Hasagawa along with numerous other pods. When Lilo and Stitch visited Mrs. Hasagawa, she, mistaking the experiment pods for apricots, offered them to Lilo and Stitch, but not before washing them and thus activating the experiments. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley captured 214 and the other experiments, but returned them to Mrs. Hasagawa when they saw how much she cared for them. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Pix, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Pix participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Pix made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini. It is shown that his abilities involve distorting the photo much like a funhouse mirror. He makes a second appearance along with Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visit Tokyo Disneyland. Biology Appearance Pix is a blue camera-like experiment with light green patches around his black eyes, a light blue patch running down from his chin to his stomach, a camera lens-like nose, two arms with three legs similar to a tripod. Special Abilities Pix can take pictures of people through a camera lens in his nose and develop the picture like a polaroid which comes out of his mouth. The people in the pictures look more horrifying in the photos than in real life. He distorts the photo much like a funhouse mirror. Weakness TBA Trivia *Pix's pod color is green. *Pix is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 214 Primary function: Takes bad pictures". Gallery 214_Pix_by_experiments.jpg 214 pix by bricerific43-d584nb4.jpg x___214_pix_by_bricerific43-d55vftq.jpg|Pix's headshot Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h26m12s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h26m19s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h26m25s209.png vlcsnap-2013-02-04-14h16m42s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h26m42s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h26m53s228.png vlcsnap-2013-02-04-14h47m14s157.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-15h24m57s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h23m37s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png screenCapture 15.02.13 22-26-49.jpg|Pix in Stitch! anime screenCapture 15.02.13 22-27-44.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-29-05.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-35-22.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-39-38.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-39-56.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-38-26.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-42-02.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-20-33.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-03-06.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-03-43.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-20-23.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg panes34.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Mrs Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males